mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 168: I Say Wopato
"I Say Wopato" was originally released on September 16, 2013. Description We've got the biggest product announcement of the week for a product that is a phone but is also a tiny dead human. Also, we find a new former celebrity to inexplicably assault because we are broken inside. Suggested Talking Points The Legend of Baggy Pants, GuyPhone Stephen, Things We Fucked Up Through History, Don't Ever Touch The Butt, The Mask of Sean Paul Outline 06:36 - Hey guys, how old do I have to be to call people in college "kids?" I am twenty-five, and I really want to do that. -- Caleb In New Zealand 12:02 - Y - Sent in by Julie Kinn, from Yahoo Answers user Cool Aid Man, who asks: How to make my clothes smell clean? i have gym tomorrow and i don't have time to wash them. how would i make them smell clean or just smell good. would spraying them with tag work? 16:31 - I was raised super-religious, and was prohibited from most physical contact with other people. If I'd been caught even holding hands with a girl, I would have been expelled. I've since gotten out of that environment, but now I don't know what the rules are in the real world. So far I've been avoiding touching people except for handshakes and goodbye-hugs, but touching is really important for flirting, and it would be fun if I could be sure I wasn't committing some unforgivable social sin by doing it. To be clear, I'm not talking about kissing or sex - those have obvious rules. I'm talking about the zone between greeting strangers and kissing. When can I touch people without being a creepy jerk? -- Touchless In Rhode Island 26:52 - Y - Sent in by Jacob Hole, from "Yahoo Mystery Nights" user Mondo 10, who asks: Would it look cocky or vulgar if I posted a transformation pic on Facebook? Like, I was about to upload my before and after pic of how I was fat starting sophomore and how I look now with a six-pack and completely shredded. Would people hate or think I'm cocky. It's not like I'm doing a selfie of my body - I'm putting both in one pic. 30:56 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Personal message from Mary. Personal message from Alexandra Splendor. Personal message from Justin Gray. 37:28 - I'm on a semester abroad in France, and there's some really cool girls here that I've met, both English-speaking and not. I'd really like to take one out to dinner to get to know her better, but apparently in Europe that is much too serious and reserved for actual couples. I feel like anything less than a date just puts me in the friend-zone. How do I show interested in a girl without taking her on a date? -- Really Confused In says "I dunno, some French city." 41:50 - Y - Sent in by Nathan Hole, from "Yahoo Mystery Nights" user Cassie, who asks: Simple Cosplay ideas for me? I really want to do a cosplay for 'crazy day' at school. But I don't have any money to buy and thing. So is their a cosplay I can make with normal cloths but still have it look cool? I have wavy shoulder leaghth blond hair and blue eyes 46:50 - I have a bit of a problem involving two friends. These friends of mine have been in a relationship for a good few months now; however, it is common for them to show their affection for one another in public. It has even come to the point where it can be rude. For example, I would be talking to one of them, and then the other will interrupt our question, and then they will start smooching each other. Is it not just me who has a issue with this - a number of our friends also find it uncomfortable. What would you guys do in this situation? 50:32 - Housekeeping 52:39 - FY - Sent in by Jacob Oller, from Yahoo Answers user Kinkay, who asks: What inventions did Paul Bunyan make? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Julie Kinn Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Feminist Category:America's Next Top Model